Not All Treasure's Silver and Gold
by Katherine-The-Crowned
Summary: Not all treasure's silver and gold. Jack learns about the words he said almost three years ago. Setting out to find the greatest treasure with Erin Turner, he will learn that not all treasure's silver and gold. JackxOC CH. 6 UP!
1. Weddings and Arguments

**Yay! My first Pirates fanfic!! Let me know what y'all think!**

**Disclaimer: What's it like to own Pirates of the Caribbean? The world may never know.**

Erin Turner was walking up the cobble stone path leading to the governor's house in Port Royal to visit Elizabeth Swann. The light breeze moved the material of her light pink gown that only a maid of honor would wear.

"Elizabeth, can I come in?" asked, knocking on Elizabeth's door.

"Please do, I need help with this bloody dress!" screamed Elizabeth through the door. Erin walked in and saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed with the "bloody dress" laid next to her and her corset seemingly thrown across the room.

"Lizzie, what are you waiting for?"

"It's this bloody corset and this bloody dress, Erin!" Elizabeth shouted near tears. Erin strode over to get the corset and bring it back.

"Well, let's get the bloody things on you," Erin sighed. "You'll be late for your own wedding if we don't hurry." Everyone in Port Royal was preparing for the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. After all of their troubles and problems, they were finally getting married. Erin, Will's younger sister, was Elizabeth's maid of honor and a friend of the couple was the best man. Finally, Erin managed to get Elizabeth into the wedding dress. "Now come on, the carriage is waiting outside to take us to the church!"

Once the women got to the church they went and waited with the rest of the wedding party in a room outside the main room. Erin peeked through the door to see who had shown up. It seemed like most of Port Royal had come. But then, Elizabeth _was_ the governor's daughter. Erin saw Will waiting at the altar. He looked so nervous and awkward standing in front of the crowd. Suddenly, Erin felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to gasp. She turned around and came face to face with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"God, Jack! Don't do that!" Erin said exasperatedly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, hello to ye too," Jack replied to the younger Turner.

"Sorry, let me try again. Hello Jack, I didn't expect to see you here," Erin said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"I couldn't miss the wedding of Mr. Turner and the future Mrs. Turner, now could I, luv?" the man answered smiling about Erin's fixed greeting.

"Yes, that much I knew, why are you waiting with the wedding party?"

"Best man, here to escort the maid of honor," Jack said matter-of-factly, sinking into a mocking bow.

After everyone arrived, the wedding proceeded. Finally, Elizabeth was now Mrs. Will Turner. To celebrate, Jack took the three Turners to a local tavern.

"So," Jack began once everyone had gotten their drinks, "what do the newlyweds have planned for a honeymoon, eh?"

Elizabeth quickly spoke for the two. "Well, we were planning on staying at our house and spending quality time alone," she said as Will nodded his head.

"What are you going to do next, Jack?" Will asked the pirate captain who was taking a sip of rum.

"I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. I have business to attend to in Tortuga, savvy?" Hearing this, Erin set her glass down to speak.

"I wish I could go with you. I'm so sick of Port Royal," she said, hoping the others would understand what she was trying to say. Jack turned to face her cocking an eyebrow but Will cut him off before he could speak.

"It's way to dangerous, Erin" Will said as if stating the obvious. "No, you need to stay here in Port Royal." With that, the group left and went their own ways for the night.

The next morning, Erin walked out the door wearing a simple crème colored dress and her brown hair pulled back with a few loose strands around her face. She walked to the hidden area where Jack had docked the _Black Pearl._ Erin stopped and looked out to sea.

"Oh, I wish I could sail on those waters," she said aloud, barely aware of where she was.

"Well then, luv," came a familiar voice, "this may be the opportune moment." Erin turned to find Jack standing there.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"You're welcome to come with me on the _Pearl._ That is, if you don't mind going to Tortuga." Erin was about to agree when she remembered something.

"I hope you understand, but I need to talk to Will first."

When Erin found Will, he was having tea with Elizabeth.

"Uh, Will," Erin started hesitantly, "Jack offered to take me with him and I just wondered what you thought." Will stood up and looked at her sternly. "No, absolutely not."

"But Will-"

"You need to stay here. It's not proper to go off gallivanting with pirates! People will think badly about you!"

"What about you?" Erin asked angrily. "You go off with pirates all the time!"

"Many people already think badly of me, for the blood of Bootstrap Bill, a pirate, runs in my veins."

"Oh, what am _I_?" Erin yelled hysterically. "He's my father as well Will!"

"You're not going and that's final!" Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. "Will's right, Erin," she said. The couple started looking at each other lovingly. Seeing this, Erin stormed out of the house.

Erin was sitting at the docks, looking out to see longingly.

_Thanks to Will and his overprotective-ness, I'll never leave this place!_

When Jack saw Erin, he strode over to talk to her.

"So are you coming, luv?" Jack asked the young woman. Erin looked up at him sadly. "I can't. Will says, 'it's not proper to go off gallivanting with pirates'."

Jack's usual smirk appeared on his face. "Well, what your dear eunuch brother doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Jack, eventually he'll notice I'm gone."

"Yes, but until then he won't know. Besides, you can decide what you want to do for yourself."

"You're right," Erin said smiling.

"Aren't I always, luv?"

"Looks like I'm going to Tortuga!"

**Ok, the first chapter. I know that this isn't that great but there were things that had to be said in this chapter. Review (anonymous and signed) are accepted but NO FLAMES. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Tortuga

**Ok, thanks for your reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a project to work on. Italics are personal thoughts just so ya know.**

Disclaimer: Hmm, let's think this through logically. If I owned PotC, would I be here right now? No, didn't think so.

The _Pearl_ had been sailing for about two days and the sun was beginning to set. Erin was at the edge of the deck looking out at the vast expanse of sea before her. Her excitement from leaving Port Royal was overflowing. She sighed as she breathed in the scent of salt in the air and felt the wind on her face. Curiosity about Tortuga began to grow in Erin's mind as she moved to the helm to speak to Jack.

"Jack," Erin asked, "what's Tortuga like?"

Jack stopped to think about it. "Well, let's just say, it's a place ye'll never forget."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Screaming, gunshots, and drunken singing. Those were the first things that Erin heard as the _Pearl_ docked in Tortuga. It was a shabby place, quite different from prim and proper Port Royal. There were drunks everywhere she looked and most had a dirty looking woman near them.

_Maybe I shouldn't've come here._

Some of the lonelier men looked at Erin hungrily. Erin quickened her pace to keep up with Jack.

"Jack, can we hurry up and leave this place?" Erin asked, fear showing in her light brown eyes as she tried to stay near Jack.

"We just got here and ye already want to leave? Besides, there's someone I need to talk to here." Jack craned his neck to look around. His eyes lit up as he seemed to find said person. An angry woman with blonde hair walked towards Jack as he held his arms wide open.

"Ah, Giselle," Jack said happily. Giselle smiled before slapping him and walking away. "Not sure I deserved that," he muttered to himself touching his face where he was slapped.

"Okay," Erin whined, "we found who you where looking for, so can we leave _now_?" Jack turned and looked at her impatiently, his face still red from being slapped.

"First of all, that wasn't who I was looking for. And second, ye wanted to leave Port Royal, and ye did, so be happy."

Erin looked taken back and a bit hurt by his response. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's just the people here make me a little nervous, Jack."

"Well, don't wander off and ye'll be fine." Jack walked towards an old weathered man at a tavern entrance. "You. Sailor." Jack pulled out a piece of cloth with a picture on it. Erin tried to get a better look but Jack moved it out of sight. "Love, could ye stand right over there and keep a good watch?" Erin stormed off to the indicated spot. She strained her ears to hear what the two men were talking about. Again screaming, gunshots, and drunken laughter were all that could be heard.

_Leave it to Jack to pick Tortuga to talk about something important._

**Jack's POV**

Jack watched Erin walk off angrily. 

_She'll get over it._

He turned to look at the old man as he pulled the cloth back out. There was the image of a metal hand with a wooden handle imprinted on it.

"I'm looking for this," Jack said to the man.

"Argh, the 'and o' Midas."

"Aye."

"Yer not seriously goin' after this are ye?" The man wore a questioning look on his face.

"I am," Jack answered proudly. "I feel it's my destiny and duty to go and fetch said hand." The man sighed.

"Ye have no idea the traps tha' protect it. And what it does! Now ye know tha' the 'and turns things to gold! Hold it by the wooden handle, lest ye wish to be turned to gold yerself. Many a good sailor died before the 'and was hidden because he was fool enough to touch the gold."

Jack rolled his eyes impatiently. "Yes, ok. Any idea _where_ said treasure is?"

"Why don't we talk about this over a drink?" The man asked hopefully.

Jack glanced back at Erin who had her back turned and was tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry but I don't have the time," he sighed, gesturing to Erin.

The man nodded sadly. "I understand. Ok, here's what ye must do. Once ye leave Tortuga, head like yer making for Port Royal but a bit more to the east. Keep going south, uh, southwestish. Go 'til ye get to the coast of Costa Rica. The treasure yer seeking, it be there."

Jack nodded his head in thanks and walked back towards Erin.

**Erin's POV**

Jack walked past Erin. "Come on, luv. Time to go." Erin jogged to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll be heading to Costa Rica, but first we'll have o pick up Gibbs in Kings Cove. I gave him a little time off but I'll be needing him now."

So, we've learned Jack's business in Tortuga. Erin likes her newfound freedom, but how does she feel about going after the Hand of Midas?

**Thanks for the reviews, I'd like to get some more!**


	3. Commodore Norrington

Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, school's about to be out! And normally I don't write over the summer 'cause I usually write at school. But that was before I posted my stories. So no worries! Letters and private thoughts are in italics!

**Disclaimer: I asked for PotC for my birthday. Obviously I didn't get it. Maybe for Christmas.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Port Royal: Letter arrives to Erin's house the day she reached Tortuga 

_My dear sister Erin,_

_I know that words were exchanged between us a few days ago. I apologize for what was said. I only care about your safety. You being my only sister, I'm probably a little overprotective even though you're old enough to make your own decisions._

_Please stop ignoring Elizabeth and I. We haven't seen or heard from you in three days and we miss your company. Families shouldn't act like this and I don't want us to either. Please come and visit us._

_Your loving brother,_

_Will_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Will, darling, have you spoken to Erin?" Elizabeth asked with a worried tone.

"No, and I'm starting to get angry," he replied while pacing the floor. "I can't _believe_ she'd ignore us this long just because I told her not to go to Tortuga. Ok, that's it! I'm going to talk to her."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

About thirty minutes after Will left, Elizabeth was walking in the garden at the side of the house. Suddenly she heard heavy breathing and running feet as Will sprinted into the garden.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"It's Erin," Will replied trying to catch his breath. "She's gone! Everything is the way it was the day we had the argument."

Elizabeth tried to think of all the possibilities as they walked into the house. "Ok, let's think this through logically."

Will sighed as he resumed his pacing. "What else happened the day of the argument?"

"Um, wasn't that the day Jack left for Tortuga?"

Will collapsed on the couch. "Ugh, I told her not to go, not to get mixed in with pirates. Now look! She's off running around Tortuga doing…oh, I shudder to think!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dear Commodore Norrington,_

_You are invited to join Will and I for tea tomorrow afternoon. We have need to talk to you about. We hope to see you here._

_Elizabeth Turner_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next afternoon, Norrington, Will, and Elizabeth were sitting in the parlor, but only Elizabeth was having tea.

"Okay now," Elizabeth began, "gentlemen, I want to put all our past disagreements behind us." The two men looked at each other and nodded in agreement as Elizabeth continued. "James, I assume you remember Will's sister, Erin, right? Well, she's gone missing. But we're pretty sure she's with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Commodore, she's my only sister," Will said sternly. "You must bring her back."

"I intend to," Norrington replied. "Miss Turner will be back here soon, safe and sound. Besides, I'm sure she was forced against her will to leave."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other nervously. "Right," Elizabeth said awkwardly. "James, please just bring her back soon."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Norrington's POV**

Commodore Norrington was in his cabin on the _Dauntless,_ speaking to Lieutenant Gillette.

"Sir, where are we headed?" Gillette asked Norrington. The commodore walked to his desk to look at a map.

"Sparrow was lat spotted in Kings Cove," he said glancing down at the map. "We'll start our search there."

"Pardon my asking, sir, but why are we going after Sparrow?"

"For one, I was asked by Elizabeth to Miss Turner, and-"

"But sir, I thought you hated Turners."

"Yes, but it is Elizabeth, in reality a Swann, who asked me."

"Right, but isn't the girl a Turner?"

"Yes but I've never seen piratical behavior from Miss Turner. Knowing Sparrow, I'm sure he forced her to leave. Speaking of Sparrow, that's another reason to go after the girl. To find Sparrow, and give him what he deserves."

Gillette laughed, knowing what Norrington meant. "Yes sir. Well, I'll go tell the crew to set sail."

**Little do these people know that Erin left on her own free will. Read and review! Let me know what you think!!**


	4. Learning the Hard Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC nor do I own the pirate song, however I did get a cool Captain Jack Sparrow light up pen for my birthday!**

**Erin's POV**

Erin looked around as she and Jack walked from the hidden beach towards the town. Kings Cove looked very much like Port Royal, except it had a few pirates walking around.

"Finally!" Erin practically shouted. "Civilization!"

"And what do ye call Tortuga?" Jack asked jokingly. Erin thought for a moment.

"Un-civilization," she giggled.

The two walked into the local tavern. There they saw Gibbs dozing alone with an empty mug in his hands.

"Gibbs," Jack said loudly as they came up behind the sleeping man. Gibbs fell to the ground after his captain's loud wake up call.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked as he tried to focus his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs glanced at Erin.

"Ah," Jack said, "Mr. Gibbs, ye remember the eunuch's sister, eh?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. Nice t' see ye 'gain lass." Erin smiled as Jack continued.

"To leave bloody Port Royal, Erin will be accompanying us on a little adventure."

"And what kind of adventure might that be, Captain Sparrow?" Erin asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Jack ordered three drinks as the other two sat down. "We are going after this," he said taking a drink as he placed the Hand of Midas cloth on the table. Gibbs' eyebrows rose with interest as Erin stared at the cloth blankly. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness!" she said feigning interest. "Wow! Amazing! Stupendous! What is it?"

Jack chuckled to himself. "That there is the Hand of Midas. Everything it touches turns to gold." This time Erin's eyes lit up for real as Gibbs began to speak.

"Jack, this isn't jus' a fool's errand is it? I mean you do actually know where it is righ'?"

"Aye, I know where 'tis, bu' I don't think it'd be wise to go shoutin' it's location in a tavern full of filthy pirates, savvy?" Erin and Gibbs looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Jack," Erin started, "what's the reason for going after this? Is it just a spur of the moment adventure?"

She saw Jack shift uncomfortably in his seat before clearing his throat. "There's no specific reason. Just that I've been thinkin' about it and it's high time I actually go. Plus, I think it's my duty."

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said. "When do we leave?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Hmm, well we need to stock up on some things. So we'll make it, the afternoon after tomorrow."

**oOoOoOoOoOo  
**

It was the night before Captain Jack Sparrow was due to set out on his adventure. Erin and Jack were sitting on the hidden beach.

"This is perfect," Erin said gesturing to the sea and starlit sky.

"Almost, luv," Jack replied as he pulled some rum bottles out of nowhere. "Now it is." Erin took the rum hesitantly. "Luv, what's wrong?"

"I've had drinks before but never rum. Will made sure I didn't."

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Even Elizabeth's had rum, before she burned it," Jack said muttering the last part to himself. Erin grabbed the bottle of rum. She took a swig and coughed before smiling. Jack laughed to himself. "Ye'll get used to it."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

About an hour and five bottles of rum each later.

Erin and Jack were dancing around a small fire singing.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Jack sat down next to the fire as Erin sat next to him. "Ye know," Jack said, slurring his words, "this scene seems familiar. Jus' don' burn the rum."

Erin laughed as she swayed back and forth. "Aye, Captain." The two burst out laughing.

But then, from out of the trees walked Commodore Norrington.

"Sparrow," Norrington said loudly, "the fun is over. Miss Turner, I've come to take you away from this pirate." Jack and Erin stood up.

"Erin, look, luv," Jack said laughing. "It's Nommodore Corrington!" Erin tripped as she walked towards Norrington.

"Sparrow, you got her drunk!"

" 'ey look, Jack," Erin said slurring her words, " 's ol' Norri come 'ere t' spoil the fun."

Norrington sighed. "Miss Turner, come with me. I'll take you back to Port Royal, away from this pirate." Suddenly, Erin snatched his hat and placed it on her head.

"I'm ol' Commodore Norri," she said mocking him with a fake salute, " 'ere t' ruin the fun with me unfun-ness!" Jack looked as though he was about to pass out as he stumbled around laughing.

Erin laughed as Jack actually passed out. Finally having enough, Norrington took out his sword and hit Erin in the head with the hilt, knocking her out.

"Miss Turner, you will learn to obey authority, even if it means learning the hard way." With that Norrington picked up Erin and carried her to the _Dauntless._

**There's chapter four. Read and review. Let me know what you think!**


	5. No Detours

**Disclaimer: Haven't owned PotC for the past four chapters. Not sure why that would be any different now.**

When Erin woke up on the _Dauntless_, she opened her eyes and immediately shut them back.

"Ah," she groaned. "Light too bright." As Erin turned her head to the side, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. "Jeez, what happened last night?"

Okay, on the beach, there was rum. We talked about Norrington… 

"Norrington!" Her own shouting hurt her ears. There was a loud knock on the door, causing Erin to, once again, cover her ears in pain.

"You called, Miss Turner?" the commodore asked inviting himself in.

"What did you do to me?"

"I am bringing you back to civilized people who feared for your safety."

"I was perfectly safe," Erin retorted, standing up quickly, but immediately having to sit back down. She got up slowly and pushed past Norrington to walk out onto the deck. The moving water and motion of the ship was starting to make Erin feel queasy. Norrington walked out to hear the sound of retching and see Erin leaning over the edge of the edge of the deck.

"How close are we to Port Royal?" she asked weakly as she came back up.

"About two hours," Norrington answered as Erin's head disappeared over the edge of the deck again. When she came back up she walked back to her cabin and slammed the door shut. She laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I wonder what Jack is doing._

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jack's POV

Anamaria was at the helm as Jack sat in his cabin. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said gruffly. Jack looked up as Gibbs came in.

"Captain," Gibbs started, "what's yer plan?"

"Keep sailing. No detours."

"But Jack, what about the lass?"

Jack sighed. "She'll be fine." Gibbs raised an eyebrow as Jack continued. "I know it's Norrington, but chances are he took her so as to return her to Port Royal as, most likely, asked by the Turners."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Aye Captain. We'll just continue to our destination, then."

"It's the right choice to make," Jack said more to convince himself than Gibbs.

**Yes, I know it's short. But that's all that could be said in this chapter. But to make it up, I'll post another chapter quicker this time. Read and review!**


	6. Trouble in Port Royal

**Very sorry about the delay of this chapter. I want to thank the English 10 gateway for this chapter, without it I wouldn't have spent two hours in study hall writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Dreams come true at Disney World. Unfortunately, this one didn't. Still don't own PotC.**

Norrington's POV 

Back in Port Royal, Norrington was at his desk in his office waiting for Lieutenant Gillette to arrive. Finally he heard a knock at the door and Gillette walked in.

"Ah, Lieutenant," Norrington said, "tell me. You were to catch Sparrow, right? Now, did you happen to bring him aboard the _Dauntless_ and I just didn't see him? Did you throw him in jail and I just wasn't notified, hmm? Did you schedule his hanging and I missed the memo? Or was he shot from the moment you spotted him and I just didn't hear?"

For the past two days, Gillette had felt like he had forgotten something. Now, he finally remembered what it is.

"No, Commodore," Gillette said quietly. "None of that's been done."

"I thought not. Get the men ready. We're going after Sparrow."

"But, sir, we don't know where he is."

"We know that he'll be passing Port Royal in two days time. We'll go ahead and head him off once he passes here. We'll stop him before he reaches his destination."

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Erin's POV 

Erin was in the Turners' house staring out the window as they took their afternoon tea.

"Hey, Erin, are you with us?" Will asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. She continued to stare out the window. "Fine be mad at me. It was all for your own good."

Elizabeth patted Will's arm. "Dear, I don't think that's what's wrong."

"Well then, what is it?"

Elizabeth sighed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I think it's quite a few things actually. For one, she probably enjoyed her freedom, without you telling her what to do, no offense," She added quickly. Will nodded as Elizabeth continued. "She also had a hangover for the first time, was knocked out, and woke up on a new ship. But I think it's mostly the fact that she feels empty."

"What do you mean?"

"Will, when was the last time you saw Erin truly happy?"

Will thought a moment. "When she and Jack walked down the aisle at our wedding," he said slowly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes and haven't you also noticed that the times Erin is truly happy involve Jack?"

Realization suddenly showed on Will's face. "So, she was probably happy with Jack. And we took her away from him. You don't think she…does she love him?"

"It would seem so. The way Erin is now is how I would be if I was taken away from you."

"But if she loves him, do you think Jack loves her back?"

"Will, it's Jack. There's no telling."

Will turned back to Erin. "I'm sorry. I'll try to bring you back to him." Then, Erin finally showed some sign of life. She raised one slender arm and pointed out the window.

Will and Elizabeth turned to see what she was pointing at. It wasn't hard to spot. Many naval officers were walking around town and appeared to be preparing for something. Will got up and walked out of the house. As he spotted a new recruit will walked over to speak with him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Will asked the man.

"I'm sorry but that's classified information, nothing a civilian can be told." The new recruit looked around to see if there were any officers near him. "But it's my first time going out and I'm real excited so I'll tell you.

"Commodore Norrington had ordered Lieutenant Gillette to capture Jack Sparrow. The Lieutenant failed so now the Commodore wants to go out and head Sparrow off as he passes Port Royal. But pretend you didn't hear any of that," he said before quickly walking off.

Will ran back in the house and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she ran to Will.

"Jack's in trouble," he said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "When Norrington went to get Erin, he planned on capturing Jack. He failed, but now he's going after him as he passes Port Royal."

"We have to warn him some how," Elizabeth said. Suddenly they heard a sob and turned to see tears streaming down Erin's face.

"I-It's all my f-fault!" Erin wailed as Elizabeth went and hugged her comfortingly.

"Shhhh, no, not your fault."

Will walked over. "We need to think of some way to help.

"I want to help," Erin said, teary eyed.

Will frowned as he pointed at her. "You haven't eaten in days. I'm afraid you'd be too weak."

Erin grabbed Will's wrist angrily. "Just because I haven't eaten doesn't make me any weaker than I usually am," she said angrily as Will winced under Erin's grip.

"Okay no argument there," Will said rubbing his wrist as Erin walked to the kitchen. He continued once she came back with a sandwich "Now let's come up with a plan."

**If you saw World's End, you know that my story completely conflicts it. Sorry. I have the next two chapters written up but after that, updates may come slower as I lost inspiration.**

**Please review as they keep me going and give me feedback on what y'all think.**


	7. Jack, What are You Doing Here?

**Holy cow!! Has it really been that long since I've updated?! I did update once during break. But, like I said, I don't write over the summer. Laziness kicked in. But lucky for you, school is back in so my inspiration came back. I apologize for the delay of two months going on three soon. But here's chappie seven!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) I'm not Sharpay Evans, so I don't get everything I want, which includes PotC.**

Jack sat at the desk in his cabin. He opened his compass and watched as the arrow spun around. Unsatisfied, he clamped it shut, shook it and reopened it. Jack sighed as he walked out of the cabin towards Gibbs.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs, we need to stop by Port Royal for, uh, something," Jack said casually.

"Aye Captain," Gibbs replied, smiling slightly as he turned and headed towards the helm to tell Anamaria of the change of plans.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"No, really. Why are you laughing at me?"

Gibbs told Anamaria the news, then turned to Jack. "Jack, are we going to Port Royal for some_thing_ or some_one_?"

"Come on you lot, get to work!" Jack shouted to the already working crew.

Jack turned towards the rum cellar. As he did so he pulled out his compass. The arrow pointed in the direction of Port Royal. Gibbs walked over to Jack and looked down at the compass. He nodded his head knowingly.

"Jack, jus' be sure ye treat her right," Gibbs said before walking back to the helm. Jack sighed as he continued on to the rum cellar.

Once they arrived at Port Royal the next afternoon, Jack had the _Pearl_ docked in his usual hidden area. By this point, Jack was used to sneaking around Port Royal and this time was no different. Once he reached the Turners' house, he walked up to the doorstep. He checked his compass one last time and found the arrow pointing towards the house. Jack sighed once more before raising his arm to knock on the door.

Erin was sitting in the parlor with Will and Elizabeth, waiting for the maid to bring their tea. As the three sat chatting about how to warn Jack of Norrington's plan, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Erin said standing up and walking towards the door. When she opened the door, she had to keep herself from screaming as she saw Jack standing there smirking.

"Hello, luv," he said. Erin grabbed Jack by the jacket and pulled him into the house as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She then proceeded to run around the house shutting the curtains of the main windows. When she finally returned she stood in front of Jack with her hands on her hips.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Erin asked sounding harsher than she meant to.

"Ye know, ye really should work on your greetings," Jack replied with a frown. Erin's features softened. "But, to answer you question." He began to snake an arm around Erin's wait, pulling her closer. "I came…" Erin wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "…For you," he finished, whispering in ear.

"Erin, why did you just run in parlor and shut the curtain?" Will asked, entering the entrance hall as Erin and Jack quickly pulled away from the embrace. Will stopped when he saw Jack. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I see that the greetings are a family trait here," Jack said throwing his hands in the air.

"Elizabeth," Will called. Elizabeth walked into the entrance hall.

"What-," Elizabeth gasped in surprise as she looked at Jack. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Again, the Turners' and their greetings!"

"Well forget coming up with a plan to warn him," Will said to the Turner women.

"Warn me of what?"

Erin pulled Jack into the parlor and sat him down as the Turners began their long explanation.

"And that is why we were trying to warn you," Will finished.

Jack sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "Figures. Knew he'd continue coming after me eventually."

"Yes, Jack," Elizabeth argued, "but this time isn't like the others. It's all set up, all planned perfectly and there's no way to continue your adventure and avoid him."

"So ye told them about the hand then?" Erin nodded as Jack continued. "Who said I was avoid him?"

"Then what do you plan to do?"

Jack leaned back, hands behind his head, hat tilted down, acting as though the whole thing was a game. "I'm going to make Norrington wish he had never messed with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So there's going to be a battle?" Erin asked slowly.

"I suppose so. In that case, maybe I should warn the crew."

"I don't know, Jack," Will said sarcastically. "That might be a good idea."

"Then I will," Jack said standing up and turning to the three Turners. "Ok crew. While we are at sea on our way to get the treasure, we will encounter Norrington and his lackeys. A battle will ensue. I want you all to be prepared. Now go get ready. We leave at midnight."

With that, Jack left the house and returned to the _Pearl_, leaving the other three to figure out how they got roped into service.

**Ok guys, there you have it. Let me know what you think!! I know you all are out there. So have a nice little chat with the review box!**


End file.
